


something entirely new

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Please Kill Me, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: theyre 18 in this lmao(btw rin = s&m protang)





	

**Author's Note:**

> also quick note if anything in my fics come off as offensive or fetishistic to yall im really sorry and it aint my intention ;)
> 
> so here have some poorly written sin i wrote instead of sleepin

Rin bucked her hips up and moaned, slowly giving into the very new but not uncomfortable feeling of receiving a blowjob. Well, not quite a blowjob. Hau was new to this as well, and just resorted to licking the shaft gently as he kept his gaze on Rin's face contorted in pleasure.

Rin's grip on the sofa was hard, nearly tearing into the delicate fabric with her nails. She didn't care if she ended up doing so; she could just blame it on Meowth.

“U-uhm...o-okay, Rin...what do I do next?”

Rin gulped hard, grunting afterwards before looking down at her friend, who was on his knees in front of her cock. “Uhm...you could try putting it in your mouth...try not to use teeth, though...I think that's what it said.”

Hau did what she said, attempting to take Rin's cock entirely, and actually had little to no problem with it, but despite that, Rin pulled Hau off of her cock anyways.

“Ah—Hau! I didn't tell you to take the entire thing!!!”

“S-sorry!” Hau took another deep breath before putting his mouth on the still-erect member once more, but this time, only the head. At the same time, he wrapped his soft hand around the shaft, stroking gently up and down.

“H-holy shit...” Rin screwed her eyes tight, letting out a long, drawn-out moan. Her free hand found Hau's head, and her fingers ran through his black hair. “D-deeper, please...”

And he does.

“Ah—y-yes~ j-just l-like th-that...ahhhn~ Ohfuckohfuckohfuck~!”

Hau moaned around the length, the sensation only driving Rin even closer to orgasm.

“F-fuck...H-Hau...I'm...nghaa~ gonna...c-c—”

And it was when Hau went down all the way that Rin finally finished.

“AHHHH~ HAU!” Rin cried as she could as she came in small spurts down the boy's throat. As soon as Rin's movements slowed, she took her hand of of Hau's head, allowing him to come off of her member.

Hau groaned. “Wh-whoa...”

“Th-that...that felt amazing...” Rin says, chest heaving as she looked down at Hau. “S-sorry about that.”

“I forgive ya'...but my throat hurts a lot.” Hau coughs something up. “...Uh...aren't you gonna put that thing away?”

“Maybe water would help? Ehhhh, I dunno...” Rin shrugs. “And yeah. I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
